Permanent
by Seraphina Moon
Summary: How is it that Booth always seems to show up when Brennan needs him most? This is one of those times. Bad at summeries! Song fic/ one shot. Booth and Bones! I own nothing. R&R and be kind! Thanks to Willow for being my amazing BETA!


**I do not own Bones! The show and all characters belong to Hart Hanson and FOX.**

**The song belongs to the amazing David Cook!**

***Permanent***

Dr. Temperance Brennan strode into Mercy Hospital like nothing was wrong. Her head was held high and proud as she jabbed the elevator button. The doors opened and a nurse wheeling an elderly patient smiled at her as she exited the elevator. Brennan stepped in and hit the glowing "4" button. She blinked her brilliant blue eyes willing the rising tears away. _This is not the end of the world, _she thought, _this is not the end of my life._

_**Is this the moment where  
I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my  
broken promise that you`ll never see me cry  
And everything  
It will surely change  
Even if I tell you I won`t go away today**_

Special Agent Seeley Booth ran up the stairs to Brennan's apartment. He had tried to call her but she hadn't answered. He ran to her door and knocked. "Bones! C'mon we have to testify against Fisher!" Booth called. He and Brennan had agreed to meet at The Diner to go over their statement. When she didn't show Booth got worried. Her fumbled in his pocket and retrieved the key that Brennan had given him "for emergencies only". He unlocked the door and barged in. "Bones!" he called. No answer.

He took his gun out of his holster and held it in front of him. He searched the apartment but found nothing. As he walked back through the living room he spotted papers scattered on the coffee table and sofa. He sat down and studied the papers. What he read horrified him.

"Patient: Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth read aloud "Condition: Stage 2 Breast Cancer. Treatment: Chemotherapy." Booth couldn't believe his eyes. "This cannot be right" he said. How could Bones have breast cancer? He picked up a different piece of paper that contained Brennan's chemo schedule. Booth's eyes immediately went to today's date. She was there, right now. Booth threw the papers aside and ran out the door.

_**Will you think that you`re all alone  
When no one`s there to hold your hand?  
And all you know seems so far away  
and everything is temporary  
Rest your head  
I`m permanent **_

"Good afternoon Temperance." a young looking female doctor said. Brennan was sitting on a very comfortable arm chair. IV drips and a monitor stood beside her

"Dr. Lee!"Brennan said trying to sound chipper. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are. You're starting your first round of chemo today? Are you ready for that?" Dr. Lee asked gesturing to the IV.

"I don't have a choice. I have to be ready."Brennan said feeling all the emotions she had been hiding start to surface.

"You do have to be ready but you don't have to be happy about it."Dr. Lee said. Brennan was secretly grateful that Dr. Lee had come to see her. Dr. Lee had been her doctor for a few years and was the one who discovered the lump in Brennan's left breast.

"Thank you."Brennan smiled wiping stray tears away.

Suddenly Dr. Lee's beeper went off "I'm so sorry but I have to go. Do you want me to call anyone for you?" she asked.

"No thank you. They don't need to see me like this."Brennan said. Not only did her friends not need to see her like this but they didn't know she was here. They didn't know she had cancer. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't deal with the looks of sympathy. So here she sat, alone. An IV was about to drip poison into her body and she was all alone.

_**I know she`s living in hell  
Every single day  
And so I ask, oh God  
Is there some way for me to take her place?  
And when they say it`s all touch and go  
I wish I could make it go away**_

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, where is she?" Booth said as he ran up to a reception desk.

"I'm sorry? Who?" the receptionist asked.

"Jesus, don't you people talk to each other?!"Booth cried.

"Excuse me?"A young female doctor walked up next to Booth "Did you say Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes."Booth said "Where is she?"

"I am her physician Dr. Lee." Dr. Lee introduced herself shaking Booth's hand "Are you Agent Booth?"

"I am."Booth said not really sure of what Dr. Lee was getting at.

Dr. Lee nodded and pulled Booth aside "Temperance will kill me but she needs you right now. She is on the fourth floor in from 1347. They are prepping her for chemo right now."

"Thank you!"Booth exclaimed running for the nearest elevator. Booth pushed through the crowd of people exiting the elevator and took his place in the elevator. He jabbed the "4" button and waited impatiently.

_**But still you say  
Will you think that you`re all alone  
When no one`s there to hold your hand?  
When all you know seems so far away  
and everything is temporary  
Rest your head  
I`m permanent  
I`m permanent **_

Brennan sat in her chair taking deep breaths as the IV drip drip dripped. She was watching people pass by the room when she saw a flash of black go by. Then out of nowhere Booth appeared in the door way. He was panting heavily as he collapsed to his knees in front of her.

"Booth!"Brennan said "What are you doing here?"

"You need me."Booth said.

"How did you know I was here? Brennan asked, "I didn't tell you."

"We were supposed to meet at the Diner. When you didn't show, I went to your apartment,"Booth held up his key, "I saw the papers on your coffee table."

"You...you shouldn't be here." Brennan said feeling herself start to cry again.

"All the more reason why I s_hould _be here," Booth said wiping Brennan's tears. "Bones, you have me. You don't have to go through things alone anymore."

Brennan looked into Booth's deep brown eyes and said "Booth, I have breast cancer."

"I know. And I am here with you every step of the way." Booth sat on a stool beside Brennan and held her hand as she fought against her cancer.

_**Is the moment where I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my promise that you`ll never see me cry...**_

***************************

**A/N- Ok this story just came to me while I was listening to the song. I chose to write about breast cancer and chemo because my Aunt just underwent chemo and everything. When she went to the doctor a few days ago she found out that she is cancer free! So this is dedicated to her. Please review and let me know what you think. Keep in mind that I am not a doctor and don't know all the ins and outs of breast cancer. I only know what my Aunt has told me and what I find on the net. Be kind! Nasty and ugly comments will be ignored and deleted.**

**XOXOX**

**Seraphina.**


End file.
